cultivation_chat_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Firmament
Dao Priest Scarlet Firmament is a famous Eternal Life Being. He already found his Way of Eternal Life when he was just an Eighth Stage Profound Saint. Name Scarlet Firmament 赤 (Chì); scarlet; 霄 (Xiāo); firmament, translated as ‘Heaven’ in HTL and wasn’t differentiated with 天 (Tiān); 子 (Zi); noun suffix Firmament After listening to Li Yinzhu calling Song Shuhang as ‘Ah Song’, Scarlet Firmament Sword decided to give Scarlet Firmament as pet name too. ‘Scarlet’ wasn’t appropriate since it feels like a cursing, so ‘Firmament’ was chosen. Appearance Personality Way of Eternal Life Being An overwhelming majority of the practitioners in All Heavens and Myriad Realms practiced to become the Heavenly Way and forge their own imperishable legends. It was especially so for those Eternal Life Beings who had stepped on their ‘Way’. After all, they’d already achieved eternal life, and as they continued to advance, the only thing that remained was ‘imperishable, Heavenly Way’. But Dao Priest Scarlet Firmament was different. After he stepped on his ‘Way’, his goal became to ‘cultivate’ the next Heavenly Way. Even his ‘Way’ was related to this goal. Scarlet Firmament’s Way of Eternal Life wasn’t part of Heavenly Emperor’s Way of the Heavenly Court. As such, he wasn’t restricted by it. Changing Heaven Tribulation Immortals and Eternal Life Beings in All Heavens and Myriad Realms had already gotten a vague feeling—there appeared a deficiency in the Current Heaven, and various signs indicated that it was about to disappear. At that time, a whole new era would begin. Therefore, Scarlet Firmament began to select talented seeds that could become the next Heavenly Way. Planting A Scallion 500 years ago, Scarlet Firmament had a hunch that a scallion he was about to cook would be the next Heavenly Way. He planted the scallion in a place with rich spirit energy. Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance Dao Priest Scarlet Firmament was a member of the Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance. His mission is to nurture and train the next Heavenly Way. Collapse of the Heavenly Way After the Collapse of the Heavenly Way, Scarlet Firmament helped Daozi to be the 8.5th-generation Heavenly Way. Relationships Li Tiansu Li Tiansu Song Shuhang }} Back then, when he taught his disciple Li Tiansu sword techniques, Scarlet Firmament had inadvertently noticed the existence of Song Shuhang. With kind intentions, he taught Song Shuhang a basic style of the «''Heaven Scorching Flame Sabre''», which planted a seed of fate. Even he had not expected that in the future, the scallion monster that he’d planted and his nominal disciple, Li Tiansu, would meet Song Shuhang one after the other, allowing him to grow the fate that he sowed at that time. It was as if there was a large and invisible hand between heaven and earth that had pulled him and Song Shuhang together, causing two people of different ages to become deeply tied to one another through various occasions. Trivia Category:Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Eternal Life Being Category:Ancient Heavenly Court Category:Heavenly Way Must Step Down Alliance